The present invention relates to a thermostatic valve, in particular for a fluid circulation circuit, in particular a coolant for a heat engine.
Valves provided with a regulating sleeve for the circulation of a fluid, the movement of which is controlled by a thermostatic element typically equip cooling circuits associated with high-displacement heat engines, in particular those used in trucks or certain motor vehicles, which require higher coolant flow rates for operation than those encountered for heat engines with lower displacement, for which the thermostatic valves used often have gates.
In fact, using a sleeve generally makes it possible to have a so-called balanced shutter i.e., a shutter for which the difference in the pressures prevailing on either side of the wall of the sleeve is substantially zero in the direction in which the sleeve is moved by the thermostatic element, that direction in practice corresponding to the axial direction of the sleeve. Conversely, in a thermostatic valve with a gate, the latter generally extends in a plane perpendicular to the direction in which the gate is moved by the thermostatic element, such that the difference in the pressures prevailing on either side of the gate in that direction reaches high values, in particular when the circulation of fluid is interrupted by the gate. The energy necessary to unstick such a gate from its seat is then often significant, even more so when the flow rate of fluid to be regulated is significant and comes in the closing direction of the gate.